phantasm
by olympicmayhem
Summary: in a blur between fantasy and reality, ren and ann find each other. TW: mentions of rape, sexual abuse, child abuse


A/N: special thanks to chae for hearing me out at this fic's earliest stages.

Disclaimer: persona does not belong to me. i am not affiliated with sega/atlus.

* * *

When Ren first saw the blonde sitting on one of the benches, his eyes widened in shock. She was looking at him with bright blue eyes and a small smile plastered on her beautiful face. She wasn't dressed like any of the women he's seen in this place so he wondered where she came from. Maybe she was visiting someone? But this isn't the visitor's lounge; this is the garden. The woman regarded him with a smile before standing up and walking away. Ren was called by his friend Makoto to return.

* * *

He sees her again a week later at the same spot, wearing a red letter jacket over a black tank top, her hair styled in two tails on each side of her head. When she spots him, she gives him a dazzling smile and motioned for him to come sit beside her like they were long-time friends. This surprised the raven-haired man greatly. Surely he'd remember meeting such a beautiful woman? She waited for him to accept her invitation. Ren finds himself accepting it, his legs moving on their own to close the gap between them.

"Hey there!" She greeted when he was near enough to hear her. "You're the guy from last week, right?"

The man only nodded his head in reply, standing there awkwardly, wondering what he should do next. The woman chuckled, patting the space beside her.

"Why don't you sit beside me? I promise I don't bite."

He sat down, leaving enough space between them, his intertwined fingers resting on his lap. He could feel the woman's gaze on him. Sweat trickled down his back, from the heat or his nerves, he doesn't know.

"My name's Ann Takamaki by the way. You can just call me Ann." She offered him her hand and he took it, giving it a brief shake before releasing it. He takes note of the softness of her hand, however; just like fine velvet.

"Ren."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ren!" He only nods, not bothering to give a reply. They spend the rest of their time in silence like that, watching other people go about. He would often steal glances at her when he thinks she isn't looking.

A voice calls his name and he turns his head towards its source, finding his brunette friend calling for him. He sighs. He can't believe it's already time. It only felt like ten minutes. Beside him, his new friend stood up and gave him a wide grin.

"Guess it's time to go. I'll see you again next time. See you, Ren-kun!" She gave him one last smile and walked away. Ren sighed and stood up, slowly making his way back.

* * *

Ann was there again the next time he went. It looked like she was waiting for him because she gave him a bright smile once she found him.

"Hey Ren-kun! Nice seeing you here again!" She greeted, patting the space beside her. Ren hesitated a little before taking his place beside her, once again leaving some space between them. They were silent for awhile before he speaks up.

"Who are you visiting?" Ann looked at him in confusion. "There must be someone here that you wanna visit. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Oh!" Ann shook her head, once again giving him a smile. "There's no reason for me to actually be here. I just like it here." The bespectacled man looked at the blonde like she was crazy (but maybe that's why she's here?). How could anybody actually like being here?

"What about you, Ren-kun? Do you like being here?" Ren blinked and looked down at his garments, choosing the right words for his answer.

"It's not about me liking this place or not," he finally answers. "I need to be here."

He expected Ann to look at him with either pity or disgust, maybe a mixture of both. When people find out about his situation, he usually receives those looks. Ann, however, only has her usual smile on.

"I see." She doesn't say anything else.

Makoto calls for him again, signaling the end of their meeting (does time travel that fast every time they're together?). They both stand up at the same time, waving good-bye to each other before going their separate ways.

"I gotta ask, Ren-kun. Who have you been seeing the last two times we've been here?" Makoto asks as the two of them walk back together. Ren looked back to the blonde's retreating figure.

"An acquaintance."

Makoto looked back as well, a small frown forming on her face.

* * *

Ann and Ren continue their weekly meeting at the same garden. Sometimes they would quietly sit side-by-side, other times they would walk around, the blond providing most of the conversation.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" She tells him on their eighth meeting. They were standing in front of a rosebush, with Ann telling him facts about the flower. He would usually answer with a nod or a "yeah."

Ren rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks.

"I just don't know what to say."

Ann chuckled, straightening up from her crouched position, and shook her head. She regarded him with an unreadable expression before finally saying something.

"You remind me a lot of a childhood friend," she tilted her head as she studied his face. "You two even look alike."

"Where is he now?"

Ann seemed to have turned deaf as she strolled away, pointing to a patch of tulips resting near the rosebush. She couldn't, however, hide the sad look in her eyes. Ren decided not to push the matter any further.

* * *

On their thirteenth meeting, Ren noticed a bluish discoloration on Ann's right cheek, just a little underneath her eye. He worriedly runs his thumb across the bruise (throwing concepts of personal space away), making Ann flinch a little. His eyes ask her the question. Ann laughs, stepping away and leaving his hand to hold air. It falls limply back to his side.

"I fell on a staircase and hit my face on the handrail." She said in a practiced lie that he didn't believe. But he guesses that he couldn't blame her. After all, even if it was their thirteenth meeting with each other, making it three months since they met, they were still practically strangers. The thought made him strangely sad.

"If there's something bothering you, tell me. I'll try to help as much as I can."

His statement surprises the blonde but the expression quickly morphs to gratitude. Something glistened on the corners of her azure eyes.

"Thank you, Ren-kun. I really appreciate it." There were no lies this time. Ren's lips stretch out to form a smile.

"No problem, Takamaki-san."

Ren senses a change in their relationship after their thirteenth meeting. Ann has become more open to him and he finds himself opening up to her as well. From acquaintances, he can finally, really, consider her a friend.

She still hasn't told him where she got the bruise from but it's okay, he tells himself. Given more time, she will open up to him more.

"It's getting colder, huh?" Ann comments as she rubs her hands on her arms. Ren finds himself wishing he could help her warm up. "Don't you just miss the heat?"

"I'm not really a fan of the heat." He tells her honestly.

"Really? Why not?"

"It makes me really dizzy, staying out in the sun too long. Sometimes, when it gets really hot, Makoto decides not to come here at all."

"Makoto?" the blonde asks. "She's the woman who always calls you back, right?"

The raven-haired man nodded, adding, "She's my friend."

Ann nods, not making any more comments. Instead, she says, "But hey! Guess what? The lower temperature means fall is near, which means my birthday is near! Or the day I arrived at the orphanage is, anyway."

Ren looked at her in surprise. "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah," Ann answered a little defensively. "Something wrong with that?"

Ren shook his head vehemently. "No, it's just that I grew up in an orphanage too."

Ann's expression changed, turning soft. "Really?" Ren nodded, looking away. He doesn't really like talking about his time at the orphanage. They weren't fond memories. Besides, there are a lot of things he couldn't remember about it.

"I guess we have something in common then, huh, Ren-kun?" Ann's voice penetrated his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks back at Ann, who stared right back at him with a look that says "I understand."

"Yeah," he replies, smiling back at her. "We do."

* * *

"You look happy, Ren-kun." Makoto comments one Thursday morning after calisthenics. Ren gives her a small smile and a nod.

"Is it…" the brunette hesitated for awhile before trying again. "Is it because of your acquaintance?"

Again, Ren nodded, giving her another small smile. Makoto looked at him with a worried expression that he doesn't understand. His friend decides to ask another question.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good."

"You're not feeling anything weird?" When Ren shook his head in reply, Makoto gave him a small smile and a tap on the shoulder. "I see. Tell me if you feel anything strange, okay?" She left to talk to the others.

"Duuuude," he hears a raucous voice beside him, a muscular arm wrapping around his shoulders. "Who's that acquaintance I heard you and Makoto were talking about, huh? Is it a girl?"

Ren suppressed the urge to jab his friend on the side as he rolled his eyes, shrugging the other's arm off of him.

"Not your concern, Ryuji."

Ryuji took his answer as a yes and gave him a shit-eating grin. "Is she hot?"

He groaned internally, deciding not to give Ryuji the satisfaction. He walked away, leaving his friend complaining.

* * *

It was early October and the leaves have begun to change color. Ren wears a black jacket on top of his usual attire, his legs snuggly covered in jeans of a similar color. Ann wears her usual red letter jacket, dark blue jeans hugging her slender legs. Her leather boots crunch the dry leaves underfoot as they aimlessly walk around the garden, Ann telling Ren about her plans for Halloween.

"Speaking of which," Ren suddenly speaks up, remembering something. "You said your birthday's coming up, right? When is it?"

Ann beamed at him (and he tried to ignore the way it makes him warm inside), glad that he was able to remember what she told him.

"It's on November twelfth! I honestly don't know what I'll be doing though. The workers at the orphanage want me to come but…" She trailed off, her expression darkening. She doesn't speak for awhile, lost in sad memories, until Ren gently taps her on the shoulder. Ann looks up in surprise before a smile slowly reappears on her face. "What was I saying?"

"You don't have any plans on your birthday."

"Right! As I was saying, I'm not sure what to do on November twelfth!"

Ann stopped in her tracks, her smile growing wider. She reached out for the man's sleeve to stop him.

"You know, my birthday falls on a Sunday. Why don't we celebrate it together?"

Ren frowned, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. He looked away as he mumbled out a reply. "I can't go out."

Ann's laughter brought his gaze back to his friend. She wrapped both arms around his arm and pulled him.

"I know you can't, silly! I mean, we can celebrate it here together!"

He could only stare at her incredulously. This woman must seriously be out of her mind.

"You want to celebrate your birthday _here_?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

Ren gave her a shake of his head. "You're crazy." The look she gave him made him suspect what her next words are. And he was not disappointed.

"Well so are you."

* * *

As November nears, Ren tries to think of a present suitable for Ann. It's proving to be quite difficult especially since he doesn't know much about her, aside from the fact that she was an orphan like him and seemed to be quite fond of roses.

Wait.

Roses.

He remembers one of his friends, Haru, decorating the whole place with roses made of paper to try to "liven the place up a bit" as she puts it. Seeing as there's just no way he can buy a bouquet of roses outside, he decides to try his luck by asking Haru to teach him how to make paper roses.

* * *

Ann didn't come to their usual meeting place one Sunday before her birthday. Ren tries to rationalize this by telling himself that she must be busy. After all, unlike him, Ann has a life of her own out there.

Still, that doesn't make him any less lonely, he thinks, looking at the fallen leaf glumly. Where could she be and what is she doing?

A knot burned its way to the pit of his stomach as he imagined her with another man. He stood up and tried to swallow the terrible feelings. He walked away, trying to distract himself from terrible thoughts.

Ren finds himself in front of the only body mirror in the building in the morning of Sunday, November twelfth, consciously staring at his gaunt reflection.

He looks terrible as usual, he thinks, as he tries to adjust his jacket. Instead of his usual, he has on a gray shirt and dark blue jeans, a bouquet of the paper roses that took him weeks to perfect in his free hand. Beside him, Makoto smiled.

"Big day?" she asks. The man turned to look at her and smiled, nodding.

"It's Ann's birthday today."

Makoto's expression changed into a light frown as she asked, "She's the acquaintance you meet every Sunday?"

He hears Ryuji whooping, a silent, purple-haired man standing beside him.

"Go get her, Ren-Ren!"

Makoto shook her head at the other's behavior before turning her attention back on Ren, a forced smile plastered on her face.

"Well… have fun, Ren-kun."

"Thank you. And also, thank you for giving me an extension."

"No problem. Just be back before-"

"-nightfall. I know, Makoto." Ren finishes her reminder with a smile. "See you later."

He walked away with his handmade bouquet, excited to spend the day with Ann.

* * *

Ren sat at their usual meeting place in the garden, the bouquet resting beside him. He's been waiting for three hours but there was still no sign of the woman with the blonde pigtails. Ren adjusted his jacket nervously as thoughts creep into his mind. Was he too early? Was Ann serious about celebrating her birthday with him? Did something bad happen to her? What if she was just a phantom his mind conjured to cope with his fractured memory?

Horrible thoughts swim inside his head at each minute that passes by without any sign of Ann. By the fourth hour, he stood up, already half-convinced that his blonde hair wouldn't show up. He was five steps away when he heard the familiar voice calling out for his name.

"Ren!"

He turned around just in time to find Ann slamming against him, making him take an involuntary step back as he clutched both of her arms to steady the both of them.

His arms wrap around her as soon as he was sure they wouldn't fall down, reassuring himself that she was here; that she was real. Ann buried her face at the crook of his neck, her arms tight around his face. He feels something wet trickle down his neck and it took him a second to realize that she was crying.

"Ann?" He asks, voice dripping with worry. "What's wrong?"

Instead of giving a reply, the blonde only buried her face deeper, her sniffling muffled by him. He pats her head softly, soothingly, and rocked them back and forth, patiently waiting for Ann to recover.

Ann finally calms down after awhile, pulling away from his hug to wipe her face with the sleeves of her jacket. Finally, she looks up at him, and Ren notices the small cuts on her lip and the end of her left eyebrow. He opens his mouth to ask but the blonde's pleading eyes stopped him. Instead, he led her over to their bench where his gift lies, waiting innocently for them. Ann notices the bouquet and looks up at Ren.

"Is this for me?" she asks, taking the bouquet and admiring each flower. Ren looks away, embarrassed, and nodded.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, Ann."

The blonde hugged the bouquet close to her chest, careful not to crush the handmade flowers.

"Did you make them yourself?"

"Yeah…since I couldn't go out to buy real ones myself."

Ann's smile was brighter than anything he's seen. She looked overwhelmed with emotion, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her gratitude came out as a soft whisper.

"Thank you." She carefully placed the bouquet beside her before placing her hands on her thighs, looking at them. It was a couple of minutes before she spoke again.

"I went to the orphanage… prior to coming here."

Ren remained silent, waiting. Ann continued.

"I dunno why I even went there to be honest. Ms. Kawakami, the worker who's always been kind to me, called me last night and asked me to come. Said she misses me. I could never say no to her.

"I decided to go. I didn't have to stay long, and I would only be visiting Ms. Kawakami. As it turns out, Ms. Kawakami told all the workers that I would be coming; even to a man called Kamoshida."

The blonde stopped, her hands clenching into fists. Ren noticed and reached out to touch her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Ann looked up at him with a grateful smile. She took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I never told you this but I was bullied a lot back at the orphanage because of my looks. There was only one kid who stood up for me but one day, he just disappeared. I was left alone… until Kamoshida decided to take matters into his own hands and stopped the others from bullying me.

"At first, I was thankful. Kamoshida was so kind to me. He wouldn't let me go out on my own because it was too dangerous… or so he says.

"When I turned thirteen, he started acting weird. I tried to brush it off. I keep telling myself that it was nothing. And then one day, the two of us were inside the tool shed grabbing some brooms when he suddenly touched me in an inappropriate area.

"I tried to tell him to stop but of course he wouldn't and when I tried to threaten him by telling him I would scream and run for help, he laughed at me and told me that the other workers would never believe me. He was too well respected and I was just an adolescent with no parents. He had me cornered.

"It continued like that until I was sixteen. By then, Kamoshida has gotten even more violent. He would punch me or push me if I tried to resist. I decided that I couldn't keep living like this and just ran away. I became homeless for a couple months until a scout from a modelling agency found me in Shibuya digging for scraps of food. I became a mod and earned enough to get myself a place to stay. Ms. Kawakami saw me in a magazine and contacted my agency and that's how she got my number. And now, here we are."

Ann ended her story. Her companion remained silent. Ann noticed that he was slightly shaking.

"That bruise you had that time, was it from him too?" He asks, looking at her. The blonde couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Oh. That one. I saw Kamoshida in Shibuya and panicked, so I kinda tripped and hit my face. He didn't see me though." She replies, rubbing her cheek in embarrassment.

So she wasn't exactly lying that day, he thought. She was just withholding information. Very crucial information.

"And now?"

Ann looked down, which told him everything he needed to know.

"I was able to get away before he could do anything serious," she answers in a small voice.

Ren wrapped his arms around her. He was boiling with white hot fury. How could someone do that to her? What kind of sick bastard would taint a child's innocence like that? Ren felt pure hatred for this Kamoshida. He's not going to let him touch a single strand of her hair again. He presses his lips at her temple.

"I'm not going to let him have his way with you again," he swears. "I'll protect you this time, Ann."

Ann only squeezed him in reply. He squeezed her back.

* * *

Ren couldn't keep Ann's story out of his mind that night. He tossed and turned until he gives up trying to get some sleep and stared at the darkened ceiling, arms crossed underneath his head. He couldn't remember falling asleep but he did remember dreaming.

In his dream, he was eight years old. The children around him were excited. He was just standing there, listening to the kids around him gossip.

"Hey did you see…?"

"Yeah."

"You think that hair's real?"

"Nah. I don't think so."

"I heard she was the daughter of a gang member."

"What?! No way!"

"Alright, settle down everyone!" An adult called for their attention. Standing next to her, a blonde girl about his age. Everyone fell silent.

The scene shifted and he was fourteen, locked in a dark place. His hands ache from banging on the door, his throat dry. He could hear someone's faint breathing. He's afraid. Not of the person, but for them.

Ren wakes up with a jolt, clutching his head tight in pain. He must have shouted in his sleep because Haru came bolting in, a worried look on her face.

* * *

It was two weeks before he was allowed to go out again. Even then, Makoto was very reluctant to release him.

"But what if you head aches again?" she asks.

"It's okay. Takemi said so, right?" Ren replies, trying to reassure his friend. "Besides, Ann is waiting for me."

And he was right. As soon as he was within her sight, the blonde leaped into his arms, knocking the air out of him.

"Where have you been the past two Sundays?!" Ann demanded once she released her hold on him. "I was worried sick!"

Ren couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. After all, it was only a couple weeks ago when he was in her shoes. Ann's fine eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's so funny? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I just remembered something."

Ren led her to the bench, the space between them almost non-existent. Funny how the gap closed in a short amount of time. He didn't think they'd be this close when he first met her.

"So what happened? Why were you MIA?"

The man frowned as he tried to remember what happened. Takemi visited (which was a total surprise since she wasn't scheduled to visit until the start of next year) and Makoto and Haru would take turns looking after him. That's all he can remember.

"I'm not sure," he finally says, frowning a little.

Ann studied his face before speaking again, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh well. Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the upcoming holiday instead!" Her azure eyes gleamed in excitement as she clasped both hands together. "I can't wait for Christmas! I have to buy lots and lots of Christmas decorations! And cake! And KFC! I already told my agency to free my schedule for the holiday! What about you, Ren-kun? Any plans?"

Ren looked towards the barely visible white building and shrugged.

"We don't really celebrate Christmas."

"Not even a party?"

"Nope."

"What are you gonna do then?"

Ren just shrugged his shoulders in reply. "This is Japan. It's not like we celebrate Christmas anyway."

"But the presents!" Ann exclaimed.

"I don't really mind not receiving them."

Ann frowned at him.

"You're missing out on a lot of things."

Ren couldn't help but agree.

* * *

It seems Ann has decided to spend her vacation elsewhere. She hasn't visited him since their last conversation when they talked about their plans for Christmas. Ren couldn't help but feel lonely. Days drag on much longer without her around.

"Here you go, Ren-kun." Makoto says, handing him a glass of water. Ren too it with gratitude and gulped it all down.

"Say…" the brunette hesitated as she gathered up her things. "Have you been seeing Ann-san recently?"

Ren turned his attention to the floor, shaking his head a little. He really didn't need to be reminded that Ann was having fun on her own outside. Makoto looked at him with a relieved expression that she tried to mask with one of sympathy.

"Oh. I see." She said nothing else and left.

* * *

Snow fell in clumps on the day of the twenty-fifth. Everyone was given their coats and were advised to stay indoors. Haru decided to play some indoor games to help pass the time. Ren didn't participate, but he did enjoy watching the others play (or try to). It was especially fun watching Ryuji trying to control his temper every time he loses

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Haru asks during break, leaning on the wall beside him.

"I'm good," he declines with a smile. "Besides, I'm already having fun watching everyone."

The fluffy-haired woman giggled as she observed the group in front of her. "They are rather entertaining, aren't they?" She pushes herself off the wall and walks over to the group, but not before saying, "Merry Christmas, Ren-kun!"

So today is Christmas, Ren thought. His mind wanders off to a certain blonde, wondering what she's up to right now. She must be eating cake right now, probably watching a movie.

"Ren," he hears someone call and he looked over although there was nobody outside. He looked back to the people inside the building. They were all too preoccupied with their game to pay him any attention. He shrugged it off like he was told to do. It wouldn't be the first time he's heard it. The voice calls his name again, this time louder, coming from behind him. It sounds familiar; the voice of a scared, desperate child. Ren couldn't take it. He turned around, expecting to find a little girl.

Instead he finds Ann Takamaki, running for her life. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. What is she doing here? Why is she running? Her crazed eyes spot him and she opens her mouth.

"Ren!" It was her own voice calling for him now, not the child he's heard before. "Help!"

He took off, ignoring Haru's calls for him to come back. He sidestepped two guys who blocked his path, trying to stop him, and pushed the gates open. He can see Ann just a few feet away and he tried to close the distance between them.

His arms wrap around the blonde protectively as soon as they were close enough, and she clutched onto his clothes, trying to catch her breath. She was trembling, but it doesn't seem like it was due to the weather. They remain like this for awhile, the man waiting for his woman to recover. Finally, Ann moved, pushing him away to look at him. Fear was clear in those azure eyes.

"He's coming."

Ren was just about to ask who was coming when he heard a voice calling out for Ann, calling the woman lascivious nicknames. His eyes widen as cold sweat trickled down his back. He knows that voice… but where had he heard it?

A man came into view behind Ann; a tall man with broad shoulders, wearing an unzipped red jacket over a white shirt. His gaze was focused solely on Ann, his expression showing his thoughts. If he ever gets his hands on her… Ren shuddered at the thought.

"There you are, Annie. Why did you run away?"

His voice made Ren shudder. Suddenly, he was inside a dark room, a mere child once again. His grip on Ann tightened. _No. He musn't lose his grip on reality. Not now when Ann needs him. _He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes head.

The tall man came back into view. Ann was shaking in his arms. Ren glared at him.

"Ann," he whispers into her ears. "Run inside the building. It's safe there."

"But Ren," she shakes her head, "he's too dangerous. He can hurt you."

"I'll be fine." He gives her what he thinks is a confident smile before pushing her behind his back. "Now go."

"I'll wait for you." Ann ran off.

"Where are you going, Annie? You know you can't hide from me." The man took a step forward but Ren stopped him, getting in his way. Finally, the man places his attention on him, leering. "And who might you be?"

Ren didn't bother replying. Instead, he asks, "You're Kamoshida, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"I'm not letting you near her."

Kamoshida laughed, and another wave of fear rolled through Ren but he tries hard to push it down. _Why does this man affect him like this?_

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Kamoshida asks, pushing Ren off and making him take a step back. He was even stronger than he anticipated. The bespectacled man clenched his hands into fists and remained silent. Kamoshida laughed.

"Are you thinking of fighting me, kid? You wouldn't stand a chance."

Ren swung his arm at the other man but he simply dodged it, his fist hitting nothing but air. He tried to swing again and Kamoshida sidestepped. He tried to hit him several times more but the older man dodged each time, laughing. He was clearly toying with him.

"Face it, kid. You can't beat me." Kamosida gave him one, forceful kick on the chest and he was sent to the ground. His chest ached as he tried to heave for breath. Kamoshida laughed some more.

"You think you can beat me with that puny body of yours?" he laughed, giving him another kick, this time on the face. Ren felt a tang on his mouth, realizing a second later that he was bleeding. Kamoshida continued to kick him until he was a heap on the ground, blood gushing down the side of his face. It's a miracle his glasses stayed on his face after everything. _Too weak, _he thinks. _I'm too weak._ Kamoshida gave him another kick and groaned in pain.

"Man, you really thought you could protect little Annie?" He laughs, shaking his head. "You shouldn't waste your time on her, kid. You barely know the little whore." In the haze of pain, Ren could only make out the sneering face of the older man.

"I was the one who took her virginity, you know? I still remember that day. She was what, fourteen? Fifteen? You should've heard her; she liked it so much, the little slut. Then one day she just up and leave and we never heard from her again. You know how frustrating that was for me?

"Then one day Kawakami saw her in one of those teen magazines and I knew I could get her again. I convinced Kawakami to contact her, to get her to visit that stupid orphanage. But she was too fast. She slipped from my fingers just before I could grasp her. Not again. This time, I'm making sure Annie wouldn't slip through my fingers again."

Rage boiled inside Ren, nothing like any other. There was simply no way he could let this disgusting excuse of a man near Ann again. No wonder she was trembling. Feeling the ground, his fingers come into contact with a rock, just big enough to grasp. His fingers curl around it and he slowly stood up. Kamoshida hasn't noticed, he was too busy telling him what he'd do to the blonde. His hold on the rock tightened. He wouldn't fail Ann again. _Not this time._

_WHAM._

Kamoshida felt something trickle down the side of his head. He placed his hand on his head, surprised to find it moist. Ren swung his arm again. And again. And again. He repeats it several more times, not fully satisfied until the other man lies unmoving. He dropped the rock beside the body, his face devoid of any emotion. And then, he ran.

* * *

Ann was waiting for him a few feet from the building. When she saw his bruised face, she ran to meet him, fingers gently trailing the purple bruises that adorn his face. She looked at him with worry. He answered with a smile.

"He won't bother you again."

The blonde frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He won't bother you again," he repeats. "Trust me."

Ann blinks once, twice, and then she hugs him, tighter than she's ever hugged him before. He hears her sniffling. He smiles, hugging her back.

"Thank you," she says, repeating the same thing over and over again. Ren says nothing back.

She lets go of him after awhile and he cups her face. She leans into his touch, a warm smile on her face, tears making her eyes glisten. His hand falls to her hand.

"Come on," he says, tugging her towards the building. "Let's go inside."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go there?"

"Yeah. Trust me."

"Okay," Ann smiles. "I trust you with my life."

* * *

Ren ignored everyone's dumbfounded looks as he makes his way to his room with Ann. Haru calls out to him, probably worried about his state, but there are much more important things right now. He pulls Ann inside his room and shuts the door.

"They were really surprised to see us, huh?" Ann said, chuckling a little nervously. Ren gave a small smile of his own as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's not everyday a goddess visits this place, you know?"

"Oh shush, you flatterer." Ann laughs, nudging him on the side. Ren winced in pain. "Oh! Sorry!" The blonde exclaimed. "Here, let me help you."

Ann helped him to his bed, one arm on his back. Now that the danger's gone, his adrenaline left him and the full soreness of his body hit him. Every inch of his body ached. If it wasn't for Ann, he thinks he'd just end up lying there on the ground. She puts him down slowly before sitting right beside him.

"Sorry. I must have ruined your Christmas." She smiled sheepishly. Ren shook his head.

"On the contrary, you just made it complete." Ann snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You can be cheesy huh?"

"Only when I want to." He laughed, then immediately regretted it. Pain shot up his spine. Ann looked at him worriedly.

"You should get some rest. Those wounds wouldn't heal anytime soon."

Instead of lying down however, Ren reached out to hold her hand.

"Takamaki-san…"

"Ann," she interrupts. "Call me Ann."

"Ann," he repeats. "What happened was my choice. So don't blame yourself, okay?"

"How'd you know that? I didn't say anything."

"I can see it in your eyes," he said, smiling. He leans in to rest his forehead against hers. "Stop blaming yourself."

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"You were hurt. It could have been much worse."

"He's gone now. He'll never bother you again." He tells her again. Ann squeezed his hand. She opens her eyes.

"I believe you." She smiles, leaning in closer, her lips ghosting over his. "Thank you, Ren."

And then their lips touch and every other sensation left his body. Nothing matters more than this moment. The kiss was gentle and tasted of strawberries mixed with blood. Ren's free hand cups her cheek, thumb brushing the smooth skin of her face.

Finally, Ann pulls away, a pink tint on her face and a happy smile on her lips. She stood up.

"Now get some rest. You need it."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled, laying down. "And Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She takes a moment to respond.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: were you able to take some hints? :) i tried to leave some without spoiling too much. leave your thoughts below. i'll try to post the second half as soon as possible. thank you so much for reading!

-olympicmayhem


End file.
